I'll Always Wait for You
by thealycat
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are separated for ten years. Elizabeth has to face a pregnancy without him and Will cant stand being away from her. But when Jack wants the Pearl, he drags Elizabeth into it. What will happen? WE! I suck at summaries, so please read.
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. I honestly wish I did though. If you read this disclaimer, you will remember it. Because I'm too lazy to post a disclaimer in every chapter.

--------------------------------------------------

"_It's always belonged to you," Will said. "Will you keep it safe?" Elizabeth nodded sadly. Will began to walk back to the Dutchman when Elizabeth called out, "Will!" The couple then shared one last kiss on the beach. _

"_Keep an eye on that horizon,' Will said and disappeared with the Dutchman. Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'll always wait for you." she whispered. _

Elizabeth Turner woke. She'd been dreaming about her goodbye with Will even though the whole thing happened a month ago. She missed him.

She was currently living in St. Lucia right now. Where she had her goodbye with Will was on the south part of the island, and the houses, including her one story two bedroom house, was located in the north.

There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth pushed her honey-blonde hair out of her hazel eyes and answered the door. Standing there was AnaMaria.

"AnaMaria, what on earth are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, pulling the female pirate into a hug. Anamaria looked a little bit uncomfortable because pirates didn't really… hug. They both went to the living room. Anamaria sat down while Elizabeth stayed standing.

"I've been fine Miss Swann," Anamaria said. Elizabeth winced. She hated being called Miss Swann. "I've actually moved to St. Lucia. Old Mr. Johnson next door said we had a new neighbor. I never thought it'd be you! I live two houses down."

"Actually it's Mrs. Turner now Ana," Elizabeth said proudly. "Me and Will got married." Anamaria beamed. "I thought you might be getting married soon. So how was it?"

Elizabeth smiled and told Ana all about her wedding in the middle of a battle and about Will's commitment to the _Dutchman_. She was so into the story that she didn't realise that she was missing him even more. She stopped mid-story. Ana sensed what Elizabeth was feeling.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" she asked. Elizabeth said sadly, "I won't be able to see Will for ten years. I can't wait that long Ana. I love him."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure he's missing you as much as you're missing him. He loves you Elizabeth. You know that," Ana said. Elizabeth gave a sad smile. "I know you're right. I listen to his heart beat every night. It reminds me to keep going strong because after ten years, he'll be free from the _Dutchman_ and we'll be together again."

"Aye, he will," Ana said, smiling. Suddenly Elizabeth's face went from sad smile to sickeningly disgusted. She ran from the living room to her backyard, where she threw up. Ana followed. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what happened." She had a suspicion, but wasn't sure. She and Will only did it once.

"Ana, I think I'm pregnant,"

--------------------------------------------------

Captain William Turner stood at the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_. He missed Elizabeth more than words could explain. He couldn't wait until ten years were over, then he could see his wife's face again. 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner joined his son at the helm.

"Thinking about her son?" he asked. Will nodded. "I miss her dad."

"Aye, I know you do. But think, after ten years, you'll be free of the _Dutchman_ forever!" Bootstrap said. Will shook his head. "No I won't. There's no one to take my place as Captain."

Bootstrap smiled. "That is not true." Will looked confused. "Who would really want to be Captain of the _Dutchman_?" Bootstrap said, "Me."

Will shook his head. "You have to be in love with someone to be Captain." Bootstrap laughed. "Your mother may have died from childbirth, but I never stopped loving her."

"But then you'll be bound to the _Dutchman_ forever! I can't let that happen to you!" Will said sharply. Bootstrap only smiled again. "Think about it son. I'm old. I have nothing better to do. After all, the longer I spend on the ship, the more I become a part of it. It's better to be Captain than to be a crew member." Will agreed with that. Then there was a boom!

It was the goddess Calypso in Tia Dalma's human form. "William Turner. I 'ave come ta talk ta about your replacement Captain. But seein' as ya already done that, I wish ta tell ya somethin' else. It be about ya wife." Will looked alarmed.

"Where is she? Is she alright, is she hurt?" Will demanded. Calypso smiled, "No, she be fine, but I 'ave news of great joy. She be pregnant wit' your chil' Mista Turner. When tha' chil' is born, I will come ta ya an' show ya your chil'."

Will's expression changed from alarmed to joyful. "I'm going to be a father," he said breathlessly. Bootstrap smiled bigger. "And I'm going to be a grandfather."

Will turned to Calypso. "Thank you Calypso for telling me about Elizabeth." Calypso smiled. "If it be easier for ya, ya may call me Tia Dalma." Then she disappeared.

Will was overcome with joy. He was going to be a father.

--------------------------------------------------

I know I did Calypso's accent _really_ bad, but it was the best I can do. R&R please!


	2. Whelp Junior!

I lied. I'll write my disclaimer which is I DO NOT OWN PIRATES!! Though it would make me _verrry _happy if I did. And sorry Will's part is a bit short, but I know what I can do to make it longer in the next chapter or the next next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bootstrap shook his son happily. "Was that a dream? Because I'm getting older and older every day…" Will turned to his father with a happy expression on his face.

"You weren't dreaming dad," Will said. "You're going to become a grandfather!" Bootstrap smiled. "Then this calls for a celebration! Get Joe to take the helm, there's some extra rum here somewhere!" Will laughed.

"Dad, I'm not like Jack," Will said. He always remembered the dreadlocked pirate saying something about rum, or drinking it all the time. He and his father walked away from the helm and sat on barrels that were there.

"So now, I bet you're eager to see Elizabeth again," Bootstrap said. Will smiled at the thought of his beloved wife. But then he remembered saying Elizabeth only found out she was pregnant _today_. That'd mean he'd miss seeing his son or daughter grow up. His expression changed at this thought.

"I am dad, but I'll also see my son or daughter at what, nine years old? I'll never be able to see them grow up. Their first words, first steps, if Elizabeth feels it should be so, first sword fighting lesson…" Will said. Bootstrap laughed at the sword fighting thing.

"I never saw you grow up son. Did you ever think of that?" Bootstrap asked. Will nodded. "I have. When I was growing up, I felt like I needed a father by my side. I needed a father, to tell him things that I wanted to tell him. I didn't have a mother either, so I was stuck living with fat aunt Petunia who had too many cats for her own good." Bootstrap grimaced about the memory of his sister and her cats. "I couldn't tell anybody anything."

Bootstrap pointed something out. "You didn't have a mother. But your child will. He'll have somebody to talk to. Sure he or she will wonder about his or her father, but at least they'll have a mother." Will sighed. "I guess your right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana… I think I'm pregnant," Elizabeth said. Ana looked astonished. "Wha-what?" she stammered.

"I dunno, I mean, Will and I only did it once, and---" she began, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Elizabeth felt herself heaving again, so Ana said, "I'll get it."

Then she heard a big _SLAP!_ at the door. Elizabeth winced. That could only mean one thing. She went to the door to find Jack Sparrow standing at the doorway rubbing his cheek. "You still owe me a ship," Ana hissed.

She smiled. "Jack Sparrow," she said. "What are you doing here?" Jack walked in, careful to avoid the angry Ana standing in the doorway.

"Well, first of all, I needed the rum. St. Lucia is the place that has the most rum, second the Tortuga. Second, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv. And I need a ship," Jack said.

"What happened to the _Pearl_?" Elizabeth asked. Jack sighed. "What do you think? Barbossa left me and Gibbs in Tortuga while he took the _Pearl_ and her crew. So now I'm shipless, savvy?"

"And you need my ship and crew to get your ship back I get it. Only one question, if Gibbs is with you, why isn't he here now?" Ana asked, cooling down now that she heard Jack was out of a ship. Jack looked at her as if everyone should know the answer to that question.

"To get the rum of course," he said. And right on cue, Gibbs game bursting into the door with two large bottles of rum.

"And one more thing, how did you know this was my house?" Elizabeth asked. Gibbs answered that. "Well, he used his compass to find what he wanted most. The Captain of the _Empress_. So he could get the _Pearl_ back." Ana rolled her eyes, "Why does that surprise me? It's typical Jack. Using people to get what he wants."

Jack shrugged. "Pirate." Elizabeth laughed at this all too familiar comment. "Alright. I'll send word to Tai Huang to bring the ship over," Elizabeth said. Tai Huang was Sao Feng's first mate, so when Sao Feng passed Captainship over to Elizabeth, she decided to keep him as her first mate.

Jack took a large swig out of his bottle. "Great," he looked into his bottle. "Why is the rum gone?"

"Oh yeah, I also think Elizabeth has something to tell you," Ana said, grinning at Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed slightly, but told Jack and Gibbs, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Elizabeth, Will won't be happy when he finds out about this. Then now is he going to get off of the _Dutchman_?" Jack said, taking Gibbs' bottle out of his hands and taking a swig from it. Elizabeth's expression saddened.

"Oh Jack you insensitive clod," Ana said. "Of course it's Will's. I knew you were daft, but I never thought you were _that_ daft."

"Oh," Jack said. "Well I have the perfect name!" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at this comment. "Oh really? Then what is it?"

Jack raised his bottle. "Whelp Junior!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	3. Sailing Again

I do not own Pirates, though I wish I did. Sadly, it's not Burger King. We can't have it our way. And I changed the spelling mistake in chapter two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later, Elizabeth, Ana, Tai Huang, and the crew of the _Empress_ set sail to Tortuga. She remembered to bring the Dead Man's Chest along with her, and put it away in a secret compartment of the captain's cabin. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she held the chest by her side, and cried every night thinking about how Will didn't know he was going to be a father. But she didn't know that he already knew.

Jack had sent a letter to her that he and Gibbs were waiting there. She had gotten slightly rounder since the last time Jack and Gibbs came, and was glowing in the way expectant mothers did.

Tortuga was a mess, just as it usually was, with the drunken men fighting, the whores in their very tight corsets, looking for 'customers', and the occasional person thrown into the mud with pigs. They found Jack arguing with the bartender about the fact that he had no rum, while Gibbs was watching on.

"What do'ya mean you have no more rum?!" yelled Jack. "I'm bloody Captain Jack Sparrow and I _need _my rum." His speech was slightly slurred, which led to the obvious conclusion that he was drunk.

He saw Elizabeth and Ana from the corner of his eye and before turning away from the bartender, he took Gibbs' drink and poured it on his head. He staggered over to where Elizabeth and Ana were standing and said, "Oi Lizzie, that ship of yours better be in the harbour."

"Yes it is, and so is the crew. But keep in mind Jack, this isn't your ship. _I'm _the captain here," said Elizabeth. Jack looked slightly disappointed, and only had one thing to ask. "Does your ship have rum on it?" he asked eagerly.

Ana rolled her eyes and Elizabeth smirked and said, "Well, I have been meaning to dispose of all of it…" Jack gave her the look that he would give a crazy person. "No! My rum!" he said, flailed his arms around, and turned.

Gibbs chuckled at this typical Jack behaviour and said, "You know Sao Feng always kept rum in his cargo hold." Jack stopped flailing his arms and said, "Oh."

The four made their way to the ship, removed their anchor and set sail. "Gibbs, take the helm!" Gibbs did so. "Ana, Jack, untie the sails!" Ana shot Jack a glare but went to the sails. Jack went, reluctantly, seeing as he was used to giving the orders, and hated being bossed around by anyone else.

"Tai Huang!" Elizabeth called out for her first mate. He came at the sound of his name. "Any sign of the _Pearl _yet?" He shook his head. "Not yet Captain," he said. "Though I have seen that monkey in Singapore before we set sail to here."

"Monkey?" asked Jack. "Where's that annoying simian? I need something to shoot." He cocked his pistol. "Jack the monkey was in Singapore," she said. "Oh." he sighed and went to the cargo hold in search of rum.

She remembered sadly that she had to settle some things about he father's estate. She was now the governess of Port Royal, but could not take the job. She had other stuff to do. She couldn't have a job as governess while being the Pirate King. Her first cousin, Andrew lived in Port Royal, a short distance from her estate. She had always remembered him looking up to her father, pretending he was Governor.

'_And now he shall be,_' Elizabeth thought. "Mr Gibbs!" she yelled up at the helm. "Aye?" he said. "Set sail to Port Royal. I have a couple of unfinished business there." Mr Gibbs nodded and turned the wheel.

"Captain, it appears as though we have a problem," Tai Huang said. "If you remember old Hai Chen who used to take the job of crow's nest, well…. he's dying."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain!" a pirate named Arthur walked up to Will at the helm. "Yes Arthur, what is it?"

"There's another man dying at sea," Arthur told them. "Name?" Will asked. "Hai Chen, crewmember of the _Empress. _He is currently aboard that ship, Captain."

"The _Empress_… Elizabeth," Will murmured. He remembered that she was now the ship's captain since Sao Feng had passed on. "Sorry?" Arthur asked. "Nothing, that's fine Arthur." Will said.

"They're setting sail from Tortuga to Port Royal," Arthur said and left. Will was left alone thinking. The _Empress_ was at sea. Did that mean Elizabeth was there? They weren't far from where the Empress currently was, but not close enough so that the two ships could see each other.

It had only been a year since he left Elizabeth, and he missed her strongly. He'd been sad to leave Elizabeth facing a pregnancy alone. His own mother died in childbirth. He was scared by the fact that that could happen to Elizabeth.

He'd been thinking for that for ½ an hour when his father called out, "I see the _Empress_!"

Will craned his neck higher to see. His father took the helm and he grabbed Jones' old telescope to see if Elizabeth was there. Sure enough, he saw her talking to Anamaria on the deck.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Lizzie! Look behind us, because I see a ship you might like," Jack said. "What are you talking about Jack?" she asked. He held out his telescope.

She took his telescope, stretched it out, and looked in the direction of the back of the ship. The _Dutchman _was sailing behind.

A smile formed on her lips. It was Will! Of course the _Dutchman_ had to come, a sailor was dying at sea! She was going to see Will again. And tell him of their child

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think you know that they're gonna meet in the next chapter! R&R please!


	4. Back to Port Royal

I do not own Pirates, though I wish I did. Sadly, it's not Burger King. We can't have it our way. Oh and I changed the genre from Adventure to Drama since I'm not sure if I can write a good adventure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled. "Stop the ship," she told Mr Gibbs who was at the helm. "What?" he asked. "I said stop the bloody ship! The _Dutchman_ is coming." Elizabeth yelled. Gibbs was smart enough to know what that meant. "Aye," he answered. The ship stopped. Within minutes, the _Dutchman_ caught up with them. The crew climbed aboard and made sure none of the crew goes by Will.

Elizabeth tried to go to Will, but she struggled against the hold of Will's crew. Bootstrap saw what she was trying to do and let her through. She smiled gratefully at him and decided to tell him about the baby since he was going to be a grandfather.

"Bootstrap! I need to tell you something! Will and I are going to have a baby!" she said joyously. He smiled a father-like smile.

"I know," he replied. "And Will knows too. The sea goddess came to us and told us the happy news. Congratulations Elizabeth!" Elizabeth gave her father-in-law a hug and went to see Will. Bootstrap held her back and said, "You have to wait until he sees the crewman. He has to decide whether to spend a hundred years serving as part of the _Dutchman_'s crew, or have his soul ferried to the other side." Elizabeth shot back, "I don't care! I am going to see my husband whether I can or not." She tore herself from Bootstrap's grip and went in. There, Will was kneeling at the dying sailor's side and said, "Hai Chen do you fear death?" He knew Elizabeth was in the room, but pretended not to notice. Elizabeth was aware of the fact Will knew she was in the room because she saw his warm brown eyes direct their attention to her for a moment and then back to the Singaporean crewman.

"No," Hai Chen rasped. "I want my soul to be ferried to the other side. So I can be with my wife." Will nodded and said, "You will be restored to full health until we reach the realm of the dead. Then you will be on the other side."

Hai Chen felt rejuvenated and shook Will's hand. "Thank you," he smiled and left with the crew. This left Elizabeth alone with Will in the crew's quarters.

"Elizabeth," he breathed. He was happy that he got to see his wife again, even though they hadn't been separated long. "Will," Elizabeth said softly, but happily. She ran into his arms and he kissed her. When they broke apart, she said, "Will, I'm going to have a baby! But Bootstrap told me you knew already, that the sea goddess told you. Will, I'm so happy you know."

He stroked her hair and said, "I know. But I won't be here to help you through it." He frowned at this thought and the expression on his face turned to sadness. Elizabeth knew what he was thinking.

"Will," she whispered. "Will, it's going to be okay. Don't forget I have your heart. And I have other friends too." She tried to make this sound convincing, but it really didn't sound that way.

Will stood up and walked around the room. "But it'd be different then right? I'm stuck on the _Dutchman_ and I can't even help my wife through her pregnancy. And even after the ten years have passed, would I be a good father? Would our son or daughter take a liking to me or stray away?"

Elizabeth stood up too. "Will, don't tell yourself that! Of course you'd be a good father, and yes our child will love you! Will, please stop saying these things! They are untrue." She went to him and kissed him softly. "You'll be a great father."

Will gave her a shaky smile and departed the _Empress_. Elizabeth then went to her quarters, sat on her bed, and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain," Tai Huang called, knocking on the door of the captain's quarters. This woke Elizabeth up. '_Huh'_, she thought. _'I cried myself to sleep? I don't usually do that…_'

"Captain," he called again. Elizabeth sat up and said, "Come in." He came in and said, "Captain, we're in view of Port Royal." Elizabeth followed him to the deck and right there were the Port Royal docks. Jack was playing with his compass. He had a bottle of rum in his left hand and took a swig every two minutes. The compass point stopped. It was pointing to open sea.

"Oi, my ship is there," he said, pointing at the ocean. "Not in this rat-town. What are we doing here anyway?" Elizabeth shot him a glare and said," I'm here to review my father's will. And I have no time to be the governess of a town, so I have write a paper and sign it or something like that to officially give the title to my cousin." Jack pulled a face.

Ana, who was putting down the sails, said, "Jack, for once in your life, have some patience." Gibbs steered the _Empress_ into the harbour and Elizabeth went down and tied up the ship. She paid the harbour master, stopped briefly at a lawyer's office to get papers so she could officially give her cousin her position, and walked to the house of Andrew Parkinson. His house was half the size of the Swann mansion, but nevertheless cosy and comfortable.

She knocked at the door and the doorman appeared asking, "Parkinson residence, may I help you?"

"Tell Andrew that his cousin, Elizabeth, is here to see him," replied Elizabeth. The doorman nodded and minutes later, Andrew came down. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth.

"Well, well, well, Elizabeth. Long time no see, eh?" Andrew made his way down the stairs and invited Elizabeth in. They both sat down in the sitting room.

"So tell me, how is dear Miss Swann doing?" Andrew asked. 'Dear Miss Swann' and 'Dear Mr Parkinson' were somewhat nicknames to the pair when they were kids.

"Actually Andrew, I'm not dear Miss Swann anymore," replied Elizabeth with a smile. "I'm 'dear Mrs Turner' now." Andrew grinned. "So you and Will got married now did you? What did your father say? I knew he wanted you to marry Norrington…"

At the mention of her father, Elizabeth's face fell. Andrew notised this and asked his cousin what was the matter.

"It's Father… he's dead," Elizabeth said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Andrew was probably the only person she knew who didn't know about her father's death. It was hard for her to talk about it without breaking out in tears. Andrew's face fell as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face and said, "So now I leave you his position." Andrew looked incredulous. "Beg pardon?"

She told him about her adventures with pirates and about becoming the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and the Pirate King. About Will and her impromptu wedding and her being pregnant. She left out the part about Will being confined to the _Dutchman_ for ten years, because that also was another story she couldn't tell without breaking out in tears.

Andrew looked surprised and amused. For one thing, he never thought Elizabeth would do something like that, or get married that way. But on the other hand, she had always been fascinated by pirates.

"I have too much on my hands to be a governess. You've always been fascinated by Father's job, so… now it's yours," said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held out papers for Andrew to sign. "I've signed them already. Now it's your turn." Andrew took a quill and some ink and scribbled _Andrew Parkinson_ next to Elizabeth's loopy signature. She smiled. "Done."

She left the papers with Andrew and departed his house. As soon as she stepped out the door she was hit in the head with a glass bottle and was knocked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Will departed the _Empress_, he told the old Singaporean sailor to sit until they reached the realm of the dead, and went to his quarters. He lay down on his bed and thought about what Elizabeth said to him.

He went over it again and again, not getting anything from it. Then, on the tenth time, he thought of his father. He wasn't there to watch him grow up. But meeting him all those years later made him realise Bootstrap was a good father. But still, he didn't have a chance to see his father for around twenty years. Until he met him, that is.

He lay there for about an hour, when Bootstrap said, "Son, we're at the realm of the dead." Both men went to the deck and saw a poorly made dock with a dozen little boats with lanterns there. In addition to Hai Chen, there were eleven other souls they got today.

All the dead sailors and pirates lowered theirselves down into a little boat and once the last sailor got into the last boat, the little boats started moving and were off.

The _Dutchman_ made its way once more into the realm of the living, this time Will was at the helm. He needed something to get his mind off the whole 'father' business. Maybe open sea was the answer would clear his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got Andrew's last name from Harry Potter. Pansy Parkinson XP. Didn't like the ending much, but R&R please! This was 5 1/3 pages on Word, the longest I've ever written XD. Oh and I'm going to Miami for eleven days, so I might not be able to update for a while!


	5. Another Beckett!

Disclaimer and other stuff: No I do not own Pirates! Sorry for the no update!! School's is super hectic!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Elizabeth?" Ana inquired. "It's been five hours?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe she's having a grand old time over at Andy's house." Elizabeth had told the crew she was going to Andrew's house, and it was typical Jack to make nicknames for most people.

"Do you think something happened to her? Or the baby?" Ana asked worriedly. Jack staggered over to her and put an arm around her.

"Ah Ana, you just don't know Lizzie like I do. She's the Pirate King. She's the tough'un," Jack said. Ana slithered away from him.

"And I _do_ happen to know her as well as you, for the fact that I have helped her through with the pregnancy for four months!" Ana retorted. Gibbs stepped between them.

"Do yeh think we should be fighting?" he asked. "Keep an eye out for Elizabeth."

Jack and Ana stopped fighting and looked out at the dock. Instead they saw Pintel and Ragetti running with arms waved.

"Hey!! Hey!" Ragetti shouted. They were looking for a boat to use when they saw Jack and Gibbs at the edge of the _Empress_.

"My word," Gibbs said. "It's Pintel and Ragetti! I thought they were with Barbossa and the _Pearl_!"

Jack pushed him aside. "Well, if they were with me ship, they must've known what happened to it." He waved his arms as well and threw a rope ladder over the side of the boat. "Oi! Come aboard!"

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed of the ladder and went up. "That lunatic Barbossa pushed us off the bloody ship," Pintel murmured, answering Jack's question.

"I always knew he was a barmy old codger. But where was it? And how long have you two been stumbling around the Caribbean, eh?" Jack asked.

"Well, he threw us off about a year ago. He's wandering aimlessly, I think, because you stole them charts he needed Jack. He was yelling and swearing all aboard the _Pearl_. To him it was a disaster! A fiasco! A quagmire of epic proportions!" Ragetti explained. All the crew stared at him. This was one of those moments where he said something smart.

"Well, I hope the Captain comes back soon," Tai Huang piped up. The crew's focus was on him now. They didn't realise he'd been standing there the whole time.

A few seconds later, everyone went back to watching the dock. Except Jack. He went to the cargo hold to get more rum.

----------------------------------------

When Elizabeth woke up, she was in a cell. Andrew was outside arguing with someone.

"Have you gone mad? Look at her!! She's pregnant!! You can't just throw her in a prison!" yelled Andrew.

"Oh but Mr Parkinson, indeed I can. Though you are now the new Governor of this town, you still can't stop me from throwing anyone in prison," a voice drawled. Elizabeth gasped. She recognised that voice.

"Cutler Beckett," she said. Both men turned to look at her. The one she didn't not know was laughing.

"You mean my late brother? No, I'm not him. I'm _Lord_ Thomas Beckett," he said smugly. Elizabeth groaned. Not _another_ Beckett!

Andrew shot a sympathetic look her way. "As Governor of Port Royal, I _order_ you to release her. Or else you will be relieved of command." Elizabeth shot a grateful look his way.

Beckett made a hesitant movement. He wanted to finish what his brother started, eliminating pirates, but he knew by his brother's 'Captain's Log' that Swann was engaged to be married, or, by the looks of her, married already, to that blacksmith Turner already. He knew that Turner was Captain of the Flying Dutchman. A pirate.

However, he couldn't finish the job if he was relieved of command. So, he got the keys from the guard and released her. Elizabeth got up and ran to Andrew's side.

"I really must be going. Andrew, will you show me out?" Elizabeth asked. Andrew nodded.

On the walk to the dock, Elizabeth was curious on how another Beckett could be Lord again.

"Well, in the first Beckett's will, he said his position of power was to go to his brother, Thomas Beckett," Andrew explained.

"Is he as bad as his brother?" inquired Elizabeth. Andrew nodded sadly.

"He's just as much of a slimy git as his brother. He had the same rules. Only his are worse. He said anybody but the Royal Navy, Army, and so forth talking about a pirate are to be hanged," Andrew said grimly. Elizabeth gasped.

"No! He's horrible! Well, can't you relieve him of command?" Elizabeth asked. Andrew shook his head ruefully.

"No. He has information on me. Apparently I helped one hundred pirates out of prison," Andrew scowled. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You didn't!" Elizabeth said incredulously. Andrew shook his head again. "No of course I didn't. He just made the rubbish up so I don't expel him."

They were approaching the _Empress_. Elizabeth gave her cousin a hug and said, "Thanks for everything." Andrew smiled back and said, "Anytime. So until next time 'Dear Mrs Turner'?"

Elizabeth gave a small laugh and said, "Sure 'Dear Mr Parkinson'." She ascended up the rope ladder as Andrew waved goodbye.

-----------------------------------------

Will sailed out into the realm of the living again. Bootstrap went up to his son and said, "Lemme get the wheel tonight son. You need some rest."

Bootstrap reached out to grab the wheel, when Will said, "No, Dad, I'm fine. I can do this. All I have to do is think about Elizabeth. Hopefully the ten years will go by quickly." Bootstrap gently removed his son's hand from the wheel.

"Look, son, just because you're immortal, doesn't mean you can't get tired. Trust me. Go to sleep. I'll have Arthur wake you when we've approached a soul," Bootstrap said. Will nodded, yawned, and walked off to his quarters.

He missed Elizabeth, that was true, but he knew nothing about being a father. How could he possibly know how to take care of his son or daughter's life, when he wouldn't even know him or her when he sees him or her and Elizabeth again.

He shook those thoughts away. Elizabeth was right. Of course their child would love him just as he is.

He felt his head growing heavy and his eyelids drooping. He needed sleep to rejuvenate his body, though he was immortal. He went to his bed and fell asleep…

--------------------------------------------

"There you are Lizzie! What took you so long?" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, after leaving my cousin's house, I was knocked out," Elizabeth said. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"I never thought you the type to drink Lizzie," Jack stated. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I didn't _drink_. Someone knocked me out. It just so happened to be Lord Thomas Beckett," Elizabeth scowled.

"Not another one!" Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs groaned.

"Yes," Elizabeth said ruefully. Ana turned to Jack. "Well, didn't you want to get the _Pearl_ back?" Elizabeth shot Ana a grateful look. She was trying to change the subject. Ana could tell that Elizabeth was feeling uncomfortable about this topic.

Jack nodded eagerly. "Let's go!" He pulled out his compass and began pointing.

----------------------------------------------

Again, sorry for the no update!! Hopefully this was good!! R&R please! This was 5 and ¾ pages. -smiles-


	6. It's Here!

**I think I have to become slaves to all of you to describe how long I haven****'****t updated. I am SO sorry! I****'****m searching for a new school to go to when I move to New Jersey, and it is too hectic for me! Plus, I have had to deal with current school stress. I SWEAR I will try to update more often! And I promised Klaudia a part in this fic, and she will get it!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know.**

**-----------------------------------------**

When Elizabeth reached her eighth month, she had to return home to St. Lucia. She didn't want to endanger the welfare of the baby anymore, and she didn't want to endure the possibility of going into early labour on the seas. She had also found a midwife to help her with the final months of her pregnancy. Her name was Klaudia Williams, and Elizabeth found her to be more of a friend than a midwife. She lived with Elizabeth in the spare room just in case she went into labour when she was gone.

Since Tai Huang was the first mate, he was supposed to take control of the ship. However, Jack pressured her into making _him_ temporary captain of the _Empress_. Elizabeth reluctantly gave in, only if Ana and Tai Huang were first and second mates. Jack scowled at her when she told him that, but he agreed. Hopefully she didn't make the wrong decision trusting _Jack_ with her ship.

"Good morning," Klaudia greeted. After a month of being Elizabeth's midwife, she was always the one to buy groceries once a week. She had just come back from buying fresh groceries. Elizabeth's cravings had gotten stronger and whenever she was hungry, her hormones took over and she always screamed, "GRAPES! I NEED GRAPES!"

"Hi Klau---- oh!" she cried, clutching her pregnant stomach. Klaudia dropped the groceries on the table and rushed over.

"What happened? What is it?" she asked, panicking. Elizabeth moaned with pain. "I feel all wet and sticky," she moaned. Her eyes widened when she realised what was going on. "My water broke! Oh my GOD!"

Klaudia tried to help Elizabeth onto a bed, "Just rest, the pain you're feeling is the contractions." Klaudia flipped her brown hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. "The contractions normally don't last long, maybe two or three hours (Elizabeth groaned)."

And indeed, her contractions only lasted for two hours. Then the worst contraction hit. "Ahhhh!" Elizabeth screamed with pain. Klaudia said, "It's time for the baby to come. Push, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth tried with all her might to push as hard as she could. "You're doing great, I can see the head! Just one more big one!" Elizabeth tried to push even harder than she did before. Her face was turning slightly purple. A few moments later, a faint crying sound could be heard. Klaudia said softly, "Congratulations Elizabeth, it's a boy."

Elizabeth leaned her head against the pillow while Klaudia wiped the baby clean. "What're you going to name him?" she asked, and Elizabeth was handed her baby.

"I already have the perfect name planned. William James Turner the Third," Elizabeth stated. She smiled. Dear, dear William. He looked so peaceful resting in Elizabeth's arms.

"You have a beautiful baby, Elizabeth," Klaudia said before she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Captain Will Turner stood at the helm of the _Dutchman_. Suddenly, a figure in shimmering lights appeared to him. It was Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma.

"William Turner," she said in her accent. Will turned his head and then jumped back in surprise.

"Calypso," he gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"I come wit' news of yah wife," Calypso said. Will's heart skipped a beat.

"What news?" Will asked. Calypso grinned mischievously to throw Will off.

"How about I just show yah instead?" Calypso suggested. She waved her arms and then a mystical circle appeared in the air. In it was Elizabeth and something in her arms. Will looked closer. It was a tiny baby.

Will's heart jumped. Elizabeth had the baby.

"'is name is William James Turner the Tird," Calypso said. And with that, she snapped her fingers and the vision and herself left his presence.

"No, wait!" Will cried out, but it was useless. He decided to tell his father instead. Bootstrap Bill let out a happy yell.

"That's great son! And the name, what a fine name," Bootstrap said. Will laughed knowing that the name was his as well as his father's.

"Just try and be patient, son," Bootstrap said. He seemed to read Will's mind. "It'll all be over soon."

Will nodded, but in his mind, he was shaking his head. Nine years was still a long time. But, he knew he could wait. After all, he had heard those words Elizabeth had spoken: "_I'll always wait for you."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for the thread! I know, I wanted it to be like fifty chapters long, but the way this chapter ended, it sounded like the ending of the story. But I will post the rest of it, in another story page. **

**R&R?**


End file.
